Naked Longing
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: Seto makes Anzu an offer she wouldn't refuse in her right mind. But she figures she can tease him all the same... Very slight SetoAnzu. ONESHOT.


Naked Longing  
written by Atlantis  
© 2004 

The title is misleading, as it was meant to be. Its supposed to be funny, though my humor has been rumored to be off-color. You'll understand the title when you get to the end. Just a little entertaining thought that came to me in the form of a challenge on live journal. Blame my friends. Its their fault this ficlet happened. Not that it's a bad thing.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Rating: K+ because there's simply no naughty, despite the title.

* * *

Anzu placed her pens and paper in her bag as the bell rang, watching the ever-straight back of Seto Kaiba leave the room first as always, his assignment on the top of the pile at the teacher's desk and bag thrown over his shoulder. The guy acted like he owned the whole school and strolled - he strolled! -through the halls, surveying everything under his mighty gaze. She wouldn't ever admit it to anyone, particularly her friends (and most of all Joey) but Anzu wanted so badly to be caught up in that gaze, those powerful eyes of his. 

Shrugging, she made her way out of the classroom behind everyone else and went to her locker as always, changing her shoes and grabbing the books she needed for the evening. As she trudged through the doors that led outside and down the front steps, she was surprised to see a limo waiting at the curb. Her eyebrows quirked up. Who in the world would be taking a vehicle that ostentatious? Kaiba had already left. He was prompt and on time for arrival and departure everyday, leaving the classroom at three-fifteen and was gone by three-twenty. She was confused to say the least. A large man in a black suit and shades at her side had her gripping at her heart with surprise.

"Your presence is requested at the Kaiba Mansion. If you'll follow me," he said gruffly, taking hold of her left elbow. Anzu twisted out of his grip and glared at him.

"What do I look like, cattle? How dare you handle me like this. And who does Kaiba think he is, just expecting me to skip on over to his..." Her voice trailed off as she watched the rear door of the limo open and Seto Kaiba step out, face serious as always. He approached her quickly and waved his man away, standing quietly in front of her.

"Mazaki, you don't have to come but I'm sure you would find it beneficial if you did. Come on," he told her, taking her bag from her and placing a hand at the small of her back. Anzu's speech was nowhere to be found and so she merely nodded, slightly breathless, and followed the direction that Kaiba's hand pushed her in. Sitting down on the seat and then sliding in gracefully as she had seen movie stars on television do often, she made room for the owner of the car before the door shut and they were moving, heading to his mansion. Once inside the leather interior, Anzu's curiosity returned ten-fold along with a new batch of anxiety and she glanced out of the corner of her eye to look at Kaiba.

He was leaned back, posture relaxed, but his intense eyes were focused on her, as if analyzing her. Rather than be timid, Anzu felt it better to just come out and voice what she thought.

"What are you looking at?" she questioned, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and turning her body to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise when Kaiba sat up and took a hold of her chin, his expression still the same.

"You don't look like a dancer," he stated simply, letting his gaze move down her body. Anzu flushed and pulled out of his grasp, touching her chin with her fingers. "And yet you are. I saw, or I should say, Mokuba dragged me along to see that dance performance a week ago. One of my colleagues was there. We were impressed by your talents." Anzu's mouth dropped open unattractively. Not another word was said for the rest of the ride and sooner than expected, Seto was dragging Anzu out of the limo and behind him into the lavish expanse of property he called home. They passed through several large hallways after passing through the front doors and when they stopped, Seto once again pushed her forward so that she stood on the very edge of a dance floor. Her eyes traveled along the glossy floor to the walls which were actually all mirrored and the bars that ran horizontally across them about three feet up from the floor.

"What... what is this?" Anzu questioned Kaiba, stepping into the room in complete awe, her bag hanging limply at her side.

"This is your new studio. The associate that was with me is a private instructor that has worked with me for years. I'm about to enter a prestigious contest and needed help finding a suitable partner. We both decided that you are quite exceptional and will do nicely."

"When did I decide to agree to this?" Anzu asked fleetingly, still off in a world of her own as she admired the enormous room.

"Because I know your weakness." She turned to face him, confused. "You would do anything to dance. And because of that, you would never, in your right mind, turn down the opportunity to have private lessons, a private studio, and an opportunity to enter a contest such as the one approaching," Kaiba explained effortlessly.

"Well I know your weakness too, so I guess we're on a level playing field, at least," Anzu said at last, turning to face him. At his pointed look she said, "You have to be the best at everything. The winner." He gave a snort, which Anzu took as an affirmation.

"While you're here," Kaiba added, "you might as well strip. After all..." He was going to say that the instructor would be there any minute to give her something to practice in but his voice died away. He watched with incredible disbelief and interest as Anzu, rather than blast him for his remark, kicked her shoes off and pulled her socks off, shimmied out of her skirt and peeled her shirt off of her body. When she looked at him from over her shoulder, she winked at him.

"I know you were trying to get me naked Kaiba, but you'll have to settle for second best. I was planning on practicing this afternoon after school and slipped my dancing clothes on underneath my uniform after gym," Anzu giggled, giving a quick turn on her toes to face him once again clad in black hot pants and a skin-tight blue tank. She watched as Kaiba tried to hide his near-hyperventilation and surprise by returning to the stone-faced angel he often played the part as. It didn't work nearly as well as he had hoped. His blush was far too evident.

* * *

Finished. Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know either way. After all, the button is just a click away, right? 

And because this fic is labeled clearly as a one-shot, my Panda and I reserve the right to laugh at demands for more updates, quicker updates, and/or a sequel.


End file.
